Mou Hitori Ja Nai
by ynm
Summary: -:Amatsuki - KonToki gen or pre-slash, depending on how you wanna see it:- He was no longer alone.


**Disclaimer :** ...mine? I wish...  
**Author's Note :** My first finished product after half a year's worth of unfinished work due to lack of inspiration and motivation. And it's for a brand new anime and pairing. Watched the anime yet? Toki's pretty! And Kon's so cool!

Err...this can be pretty much viewed as either gen or pre-slash, depending on your preference. I must admit I pretty much write slash most of the time, but this is...sorta not. Lol.

* * *

Kon jolted awake

Kon jolted awake. He could just remember remnants of his dream, faded memories of the game arcade, sports and hand-to-hand fights, the casualness of using his right hand for anything from eating to skipping a pebble on the surface of the lake. He pushed them away roughly, not wanting to remember things he no longer has, no longer can do with the ease he used to.

He lay there staring at the timber ceiling of the square area he called "home" for almost 2 years now, faint shadows casted by cobwebs in a corner of the room. Kon wondered what woke him up. He listened intently for any unusual sounds that might indicate intruders, or worse, fire-starters. He slept with a long knife beside him in case he had to defend himself against intruders. Although he lived in a guarded compound, it was better safe than sorry. Constant vigilance can be tiring, both physically and mentally, but it also ensured that you lived to see another sunrise.

That said, Kon couldn't detect any unusual sounds other than the usual night sounds of rustling cloth and faint chatter, muffled by the wooden divide that was his walls. Then he heard a rustle of cloth, far closer than he was used to. Kon jerked himself up into a low crouch on the left side of his futon away from the direction of the sound, flinging his covering aside while bringing the long knife up threateningly in front of him, the blade gleaming in the moonlight streaming in from the door.

The moonlight also revealed a bundled up figure on his right, curled up on its side, bleached brown hair gleaming with an otherworldly sheen. Kon idly wondered how long it would take for the original colour to show. Eventually Kon's pounding heart slowed down as he remembered. He had brought Toki home to work on their "project" and Toki had stayed over. He had never had guests before, so he did not own a spare futon. Toki had slept on Kon's other set of outer wear, his own covering him. Toki had insisted that he did not want to trouble Kon by taking his futon so he had made up a bed from the clothes they owned.

His heartbeat slowed as he listened to the measured breaths that Toki was taking, slowly calming down from the adrenalin high. He watched the defenceless, sleeping face of Toki's, mouth slack and slightly opened, curled fists tucked under his chin. Toki hadn't even stirred from the sounds Kon made and the weight of Kon's covering as it landed on him.

Kon sighed as he tucked himself into a sitting position, knife placed by his side. He could barely remember being that carefree while sleeping in this era, especially since he had traded security for privacy. He propped his chin on his fist, staring at Toki's sleeping form. Kon could see that he had a long future ahead of him of drumming some sense into Toki, probably starting tomorrow.

But then he thought of the things that Toki would eventually learn, about the truth of why they were here and the brutal ways of world they now lived in, where the smallest slight could result in death. He also thought about the way Toki's innocence would eventually get tainted by the violence and pettiness that was the darker side of Edo. He then thought of the rareness of Toki's smile, due to shyness, compared to the rareness of Kuchiha's smile, due to a life of the downtrodden and ostracized.

Kon thought about it and found that he really couldn't condone it. He might have been a delinquent in his other life, but he never harmed innocents. And Toki was as innocent as they come in this world. His apathy and detachment might have been okay in the other world but here they mean death. Toki would have to shed that protective layer of his, and it would leave him without armour.

Kon himself might be as jaded as they come, as he had to survive on his own in a brand new world so different from his own, but Toki didn't have to go through the same hardship as him. He'd said it before, that he was going to look out for Toki. And it was time to make good on that promise. He'd help Toki keep his idealistic view of the world and its people, glimpses of which was shining through the wall of apathy and detachment, as he formed more attachments with the people of this world who lived each day to the fullest.

Of course he couldn't do it alone, but Kuchiha was warming up to Toki. Soon, she would view him as the cute younger brother she never had that needed protection from the big bad wolves of the world. He also had help from the good-for-nothing priest, strangely enough. It was as if they could all see the innocence that was so rare in this day and age and was willing to do anything to protect it.

His mind made up, Kon began to feel tired. He replaced his knife by his futon and walked over to Toki's bedside to retrieve his bed covering. As he bent over to pick it up, Toki started muttering and tossing in his sleep. Kon placed his hand on top of Toki's head and after one last toss, Toki settled down, the frown building between his eyebrows smoothing out. He stayed in placed a little longer to make sure Toki would no longer toss and turn and as a result, keep Kon up. After that, he returned to his futon to continue his interrupted sleep. As he drifted off to sleep, the last thing he heard was the soft, measured breaths of another person. He was no longer alone.

**-owari-**


End file.
